gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Satan
Ryo Asuka (飛鳥 了, Asuka Ryō/Ryou) is a character from Devilman and a good friend to Akira Fudo. He is the one who is responsible for the events that occur in Devilman and has blonde hair and blue eyes, highlighting his status as mixed-race. Go Nagai created him after finishing the TV series of Devilman and looking back, the show writers would have liked to have included him in the TV show. Satan (大魔神 サタン, Daimajin Satan, lit. Great Demon God Satan, or 魔王 サタン, Maou Satan, lit. Demon King Satan) is an Angel that rebelled with the Demons against God in the ancient past. They created the false persona, Ryo Asuka, and tricked Amon into Akira's body for their own desires. They appears in the form of a twelve winged angel, similar to the myth of Satan having assumed the form of a twelve winged angel at some point in their life. Devilman manga /OVA "I don't give a shit." '-Ryo Asuka'' In the beginning of the manga, Ryo saves Akira and Miki Makimura from a biker gang by pulling a gun on them. Akira questions why Ryo is carrying such a dangerous weapon, and Ryo tells Akira he fears his life is in danger. He then illegally drives Akira to his home, but, during the car ride, reveals to Akira that his father, Professor Asuka, has committed suicide and has left him a grave inheritance. At the gates of his mansion, Ryo cries and tells Akira that he is the only person Ryo can trust. Ryo views everyone but Akira as an enemy. Inside the mansion, this grave inheritance Ryo is revealed to Akira: a mask that can show the user images of the past. These images reveal the world was once ruled by demons. Ryo tells Akira that these demons aren't extinct, and are trapped in ice. His father merged with a demon, which resulted in his suicide. Ryo explains to Akira how demon merging works, and how demons are evil creatures. He decides this is enough information for one night and drives Akira home. However, they are attacked on their path to Akira's resulting in the two turning around and returning to the mansion. They take a secret floor passage within the mansion to escape from the attacking demons. On the way down, Ryo realizes Akira knows that the only way to defeat demons is to become a demon yourself. Ryo tells Akira that a pure-hearted person can resist a Demon's will, and use the demon powers as their own, but if the demon takes over then they will have to commit suicide. Akira accepts this, and asks Ryo to be the one to lead him to hell. They hold hands with tears and determination in their eyes, as Ryo opens a door to an unknown area. This unknown area is revealed to be a nightclub participating in a black mass, a demon worshipping ritual. During the course of events, everyone participating becomes possessed besides Akira and Ryo. However, something within Akira snaps after a moment of panic. He acts on natural fear and instinct and becomes possessed by Amon, the lord of war and one of the strongest demons. Thanks to his pure heart, Akira claims the demon power as his own and becomes "Devilman". As Akira massacres the other demons, Ryo, standing by, is surprised by how Akira is acting. Ryo is used to the sweet and gentle Akira, however, the boy he sees fighting monsters is not the same boy he used to know. Ryo is injured in the chaos and Akira holds him, begging him not to leave him alone. Akira visits in the hospital and finds him recovering at above average speed. Later, Akira visits Ryo in the hospital and is recovering above the average speed. Ryo does not merge with a demon but he and Akira have a chat about life and nature. Later, when Akira is fighting Sirene, Ryo helps with his shooting confidence before being hit by his claw flight. After Akira is nearly killed by the combined form of Sirene and Kaim, Ryo heals and re-attaches Akira's ripped off arm, showing his strange regenerative powers. Later, when demons are attacking and possessing people recklessly, Ryo finds out the actual Ryo Asuka has been dead for some time, and his true identity is Satan. To infiltrate the human world, Satan had been hypnotized by Psycho Jenny and went out as Ryo Asuka, but Ryo's feeling of friendship for Akira turned to love, for Satan had developed love for Akira. Ryo goes on TV and shows a tape of Akira being possessed and becoming Devilman. After the world suffers from fear and paranoia and Miki is killed, Akira and Satan have a 20-year war that destroys the Earth. At the end, Satan tells Akira that God saw the demons had evolved into what he considered ugly, so Satan rebelled against his Father, and the demons as well as Satan were sealed in ice. When the demons returned, humans had taken over, so they tried to kill them. Satan tells Akira he regrets their actions, and killing humans was as bad as what God intended to do to the demons. After discovering Akira died, being severed at the waist, Satan cries for killing Akira. But Ryo is really good in human form as it shows in the first OVA, Devilman: The Birth when he sees Akira become Devilman while he no longer wanted to become a demon. In the OVAs and CB Chara Go Nagai World, he's played by Yuu Mizushima who also did Doctor (Kanzaki) in Black Cat, Cyborg 006/Chang Changku in Cyborg 009 Vs. Devilman, Akemi Nakajima in Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei, Scar's brother in Fullmetal Alchemist, Robert Simmons in Mighty Orbots, Napoleon, Prometheus, Zeus I One Piece, Takeshi Hirokawa in Parasyte -the maxim, Lizard Misty, Zeta Alcor Bud, Zeta Mizar Syd in Saint Seiya, Tenshu (episode one) in Spitit Warrior/Kujaku-Oh/Peacock King, Luigi in Super Mario Brothers: Peach-hime Kyuushutsu Daisakusen, and Bobasa in Yugioh. In the Dubbed version, he's voiced by Adam Matalon, who also voiced Director Yacov Halm in Megazone 23 III. CB Chara Go Nagai World In this OVA, Ryo is more comic and tends to shoot anyone who offends him with his shotgun (he also seems more homicidal). Right after Akira got possessed, Ryo was wounded and didn't get better until after Akira whacked Sirene (who is not only alive and well in this OVA, but has not even met Akira) but both are at full health and Akira has the (demon) power. Ryo and Akira and Miki go to solve the mystery of the world and run into Jinmen on the way to the iceberg. Miki chops his head off and later gets captured by Gelmer (Ryo is awake when this happens, but does nothing and even smiles as Miki is taken away). Ryo tried to convince Akira not to save Miki since it's an obvious trap, but Akira flies off to save Miki. When Jinmen says that Akira turned down Ryo, he kicks Jinmen to Akira, showing that he doesn't like being turned down). He is later picked up by the Mazinger Z villans and it is revealed to him that he is Satan by Baron Ashura (who thought it was Ryo who used his devil powers to create the Chibi world). Baron Ashura reveals that there are many worlds in the Chibi place and that the Mazinger Z villains will conquer them all. This is where Ryo starts to turn power hungry. He later tries to kill Miki with a giant laser for getting in the way of him and Akira but Akira gets in the way and Sirene attacks. In an attempt to protect Akira, he fires the "Laser" and nails her spinning hands. She comes out of the sky and startles Ryo, causing him to blow a hole in her. Ryo gets freaked out saying it was an accident. Baron Ashura launches a missile attack to capture Sirene and escapes. Ryo tells Baron Ashura to stop harming Akira because of the missile attack and puts his gun to Baron Ashura's head. Ashura fights among themselves in a comic way that comes to blows after the male side blames the female side for the attack. When Ryo gets fed up with the fight and points his gun at them, Baron Ashura continues to fight and Ryo gives up. After Baron Ashura has punched themself out, Ryo attempts to fly the airship by reading the manual and releases Sirene. He realizes he pushed the wrong button and pushes the right one while being very relieved he didn't push the self-destruct button. when they arrive on the island, the doctor asks Sirene to marry him but the only ones on the ship are Baron Ashura/Ryo (who he then orders his robot to kill). Ashura/Dr. Hell fight over who should be killed and Ryo swipes the control stick. when he summons all the mechanical beasts, only one comes out, as the doctor is running out of money from the long battles with Mazinger Z. Ryo gives the villains his "Demonic Express Gold Card" (90009 00071) to help them out if they will help him out, which they do. Ryo reveals that he wants to go to the sun so he can face the creator of the Chibi world. During the battle between Mazinger Z/Sirene/Ghoul, the airship is damaged and needs to be repaired. On the way down, Ryo finds Sirene and she doesn't recognize him at first. After realizing who he is, Ryo orders her to marry the Doctor. She refuses and Ryo is about to punish her when Mazinger Z comes in. Ryo knocks Mazinger Z away with a wave of his hand and an energy blast and Baron Ashura tells him that the main engine is on fire and they have to land, so Ryo lets Sirene go and promises retribution. Later, they stop to get repaired at the Getta Robo Saotome lab and pay with Ryo's gold card. Ryo talks with Psycho Jenny about Sirene and how Psycho Jenny looks the same even when Chibi. When Psycho Jenny tells Ryo about Amon's soul being sent to Kaim's body, Ryo laughs says they should be happy together. Later, while watching footage of the sun and seeing a carefree happy face (the one that created the Chibi world) he speaks with Akira (who had snuck onto the ship) and Akira tries to convince Ryo to give up on returning to the real world and to be happy in the Chibi world. Ryo refuses to have the childlike face rule over him and does not accept the idea of finding parody in himself, so Akira leaves with the knowledge that he will have to fight his best friend. as the airship rises, Ryo sheds a tear. When they get to the sun he fires a black blast to send the corona into another dimension so he can see the real form of the creator of the chibi world. He then brings Mazinger Z and its riders into the front of the ship to show them his victory. When Koji Kabuto gets the arm of Mazinger Z and sucked in the God head, Ryo somehow knows that it went back to the real world and that the God head is a hole in the dimensions. He tries to test the dimension hole by lowering Jinmen in it on a fishing pole but he keeps his eyes shut so he don't see anything, but they did not ask if he heard anything. He plans to send Mazinger Z in there since it has a video camera but Koji Koshiriyoku beams to avoid it. But He says his body is made of photon energy and beam weapons will not work. Akira tackles him from behind and he splits him in half with a blast wave and kills Akira. He acts like Akira is joking and tells him to stop but Akira is already dead. He gets frustrated and tells the God head to do something. And Koji tries the Koshiriyoku energy again, but at full power and on breast fire mode. After a hole is burned through the floor, he uses his power to knock over Mazinger Z and it blows up the ceiling and Mazinger Z falls into the God head, but does not get sucked in and sees scenes of Violence Jack. He takes a peak in the God head and gets startled by a close up of the face of Violence Jack. He tries to explain how the God head creates worlds and says that ideas not good enough to be manga are discarded to the chibi world. He tells the God head to revive Akira or go back in time but he says he can not so Satan (Ryo) tries to battle and ice the God head (even though it may destroy the world) since he does not want to be in a world without Akira. Koji tries to self-detonate to save the God head, and it blew up the ship. Ryo awakens in the Violence Jack world nude with no memories but hates being laughed at, and Violence Jack says that without memories or weapons, he can restart. In here he was voiced in his angel form by Sakiko Tamagawa who was Deathstar in New Cutey Honey OVA 1, Natsumi Tsujimoto in You're Under Arrest, Sonia Castello in Shutendoji OVA 3, Dotta in Sorcerer Hunters, Princess Kakyuu in Sailor Stars, Lychee in Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China, Lime in Jewel BEM Hunter Lime, Reiko Terayama in Golden Boy, Keiko in Violence Jack Hell's Wind‏‎, Tachikoma in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Rumi Natsumi in Call Me Tonight, Sophia Belin in Aquarion, Alexymetalia Maypia in Agent Aika, Athena in Appleseed and Rouge in Power Stone 1 and 2 (the games) Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman‏‎ In here, he's played by Toshihiko Seki, who was Tetsuya Tsurugi in Mazinger Z Infinity, Tachihara in Angel Cop, Luva in Angelique, Kan in Daigunder, Belshio (episodes 11-12) in FMA, Jotaro Bleed Kaga in Future GPX Cyber Formula, Sakomizu (episodes 2-3) in Genocyber, Wing as Hunter × Hunter 2011, Garamaru in Inuyasha, Senketsu in Kil La Kill, Souther in Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story, George Allster and Rau Le Creuset in Gundam Seed, Duo Maxwell in Gundam Wing, Iruka Umino in Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and Boruto, Asuka's dad in Evangelion, Yurimaru in Ninja Scroll, Mousse in Ranma ½, Epsilon Alioth Fenrir in Saint Seiya, Scorpio Milo in the newer Saint Seiya, Hiroto Minaka in Sekirei, Buguese in Spider Riders, Kujaku in Kujaku-oh/Spiroit Warrior/Peacock king, Grove in Vampire Hunter, Bloodlust, Tanma in Wedding Peach, and Frank (episodes 16-18) in Yugioh l. Violence Jack After Satan killed Devilman, they regretted this action. They made the Slum King to punish them to make up for what they had done. In Violence Jack, Ryo is in absolutely ''NOT'' love with Miki Makimura. But they are somehow alive and human at the start of Violence Jack. They had jobs in the Restaurant King (the Slum King's restaurant) until they ran away and got caught by the Slum Kings men. They were paraded around in the nude around town and later had their arms/legs sliced off and pegs put on their stumps so they could walk. The Slum King abused them and when Ryo's until then unseen sister Honey Asuka, comes to save him, she is horrified by his limbless and nude appearance and later bombs the Slum King's base. At the end of the manga, when Honey and her friends get killed, Ryo and Miki help Jack defeat the Slum King and die trying. Later, Ryo returns to being Satan and kills the Slum King for good before resuming their fight with Devilman. He later appears in Shin Violence Jack as the tyrannical and mystic Skull King, having taken the widowed Slum Queen as his wife and revived past enemies of Jack (who is now traveling with Sirene and a boy named Ushio). He has amnesia due to his defeat by Jack and, until he regains his memories after being defeated by Jack once again, only feels a deep obsession with his foe (which may be a passing reference to his love for Akira). Devilman Crybaby 'Abilities ' *'''Markmanship: He is able to fire a shotgun/hunting rifle, and a sniper rifle with ease and accuracy. *'Demonic Detection': As seen in Shin Devilman, Ryo can sense when a Demon is nearby by it's scent. Also, Ryo suffers from dizziness and a headache moments before a time slip appears. While Devilman was trapped in Sirene's claws Ryo's subconscious awakened him to save Akira. *'Superhuman Strength': After acquiring the powers of Satan he can fight on equal terms with Devilman and Amon in hand-to-hand combat. He is also very resistant to physical pain as he was shown retaining his composure even after being assaulted by a large crowd he provoked at a club. *'Healing': Repair his body from injuries that would have killed him otherwise. When he was seriously injured during Akira's rampage through a night club, Ryo was later able to heal quickly once Akira returned to check up on him. Also, when he had his limbs severed by Slum King, Ryo was later able to regrow them and fight against the Slum King on equal terms. He can also use his healing ability to heal the wounds of others, such as being able to heal Devilman's severed arm after his fight with Sirene. *'Martial arts:' During the incident at the club, Ryo was shown to be easily capable of dispatching opponents with ease in close-quarter combat, such as using a broken beer bottle to injure several club members and being able to take on the large crowd before being attacked himself. 'Personality' Ryo is an extremely calm individual possessing incredible charisma, being able to manipulate or convince others to do his bidding. He is also shown as being highly intelligent. However, He is more foul-mouthed and ruthless in the English dubbed versions of the OVAs, frequently cursing in almost every speaking line (in the English dub, he also appears to have little to no concern for traditional Japanese customs). He even goes so far as to say how it would be better for humans to be killed by demons. Despite his cold personality and having the powers of Satan, Ryo is not without humanity as he protected Akira and Miki from a gang of bullies by brandishing a firearm at them and even showed remorse after killing Devilman. Cameos Despite being the most powerful character in Devilman he isn't seen in most of Go Nagai's other works. He has had a few special guest appearances though. * Iron Virgin Jun: In here he first shows up in a closet and dressed like a magician with a Bat. He brings Jun Asuka to a party where he touches her left C cup (even if he loved Akira and said he didn't like females) but then apologizes. Later he has Akira Fudo KO Jun and bring her to him unconscious. He chains her up and plans let his grandfather take his revenge on her by raping her. The old man comes in with a goat mask nn but starts crying, thinking it was his wife (Jun's grandmother) come back to him, and Jun breaks out of the chains and Ryo lets her on her way the next day. * Devil Lady: In here Lan Asuka is basically a female Ryo but turns out to be half of Satan and later has a kid with the other (Jun Fudo) half after becoming male or something and later fuses with Jun to make Satan. (In the anime she's just a female who has a lot in common with Ryo in looks and other). * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Kazuki Takahashi's character Ryō Bakura was influenced by Ryō Asuka. In fact the Kanji used for Ryō （了） are the same. Parallels between the two characters go on and on throughout both series. Mostly due to the characters being close friends of the protagonists and eventually becoming the final antagonists at the end of their respective series. * In Berserk, the character of Griffith is much like Ryo. He leads a dark-haired, wounded soul down a dark path that, after turning on him, has his woman destroyed and winds up attaining godhood, as well as wiping out everyone the dark hero cared for. He's also fair skinned, has lightly colored hair, and androgynous looking. Background At one point, Ryo mentions the portrayal of Lucifer in Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy where Lucifer/Satan was sealed away in ice as punishment for the sin of treachery. Whether or not Ryo's form as Satan is this exact same Lucifer however is unknown. In Abrahamic lore, Satan was originally a regular, but powerful angel who tested the faith of humans through torment with his most notorious target being tormenting Job by making him lose everything he worked for in the hopes Job would curse God and lose his faith, but Satan was forbidden from actually harming Job. Later on, Satan became considered one and the same with the rebel angel Lucifer, who was said to have assumed the form of a twelve winged angel as one of his/her forms. The name Asuka is derived from the Akshobhya, one of the Five Wisdom Buddhas. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Devilman Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Angel Characters Category:Devilman: The Demon Bird Category:Devilman (franchise) Category:Hermaphrodites Category:Devilman: The Birth